Eren's year of hell
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Hanji gives Eren some drugs that change his biological sex for a month; to see what changes will occur. Eren tries to act normal; but it seems some of his/her subordinates are a bit more interested in him than normal. GENDERSWAP, ErenxLevi, ErenxJean, ErenxYmir (LEMON/SMUT later)
1. Chapter 1

Eren sat quietly on the experimentation table quietly; Hange was going to inject him with drugs again but didn't say what kind. Most days they were steroids or enhancement meds; today it was something very different.

Eventually Hange appeared her eyes gleaming wickedly; she as holding a vile of purple liquid. "Hello Eren" she cooed happily.

"H...Hi" Eren said quietly his voice hinting worry. He never knew what to expect with these experiments of hers; but he went along with them as not to die.

"Today's experiment is a bit different than usual; it won't last a couple of weeks like the usual drugs. This one lasts a year" she explained playfully.

Eren swallowed nervously; he was used to them lasting a short time because they were over with quickly. He didn't like it lasting an entire year; more importantly what would happen to him?

She handed him the vial to which he stared at nervously; after hesitating for 10 minutes he tipped it down his throat. It tasted sweet with a spicy aftertaste; not one of the worst things he had ever consumed.

Suddenly his body started tingling; not in a funny way but all his nerves were alive. Electric static rushed through his body like a fire. His body tightened and his felt it changing; certain parts growing and shrinking.

He clutched his chest and bent forward; what the fuck was happening to him? What the hell had Hange given him?

"It's starting!" Hange cried excitedly her expression similar to that of a mad scientist.

"H...Hange what...what did you?..." Eren mumbled before he felt himself passing out and the world turning black.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

Eren came to quietly; his head hurt and his body felt strangely lighter. From what he could see his hair was longer. What the hell had happened and how long was he out?

He looked around and saw Hange standing by the door talking to a very shocked Captain Levi. From the look on his face something bad had happened but Eren didn't know what.

"W...What happened?" he said weakly. Upon hearing his voice Eren's eyes opened wide; the voice he heard wasn't his own. His voice sounded...female?!

"Eren...Before I let you see what happened; I need you to remain calm" Hange soothed quietly her voice showing anxiety.

"Bit late for that shitty glasses" Levi said bluntly his tone hinting both amusement and shock. He looked like he had just walked in on a pot smoking orgy; and he was scarred for life.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME DAMNIT!" Eren snapped panicking at the fact he sounded like a girl.

Hange sighed heavily and picked up a hand mirror off of the equipment table; she then walked towards Eren hesitantly.

As soon as she reached him Eren snatched the mirror and looked at his reflection. Upon doing so a loud shriek erupted from his throat. He knew Hange was up to no good! He never should have trusted her!

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Eren sweetie; you need to calm down" Hange said gently trying to sound soothing; however her suggestion just seemed to make the situation worse.

"DON'T TELL ME TO STAY CALM! YOU TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING GIRL!" Eren raged pacing back and forth across the room.

So many emotions were going through his well now her head; Anger, fear, sadness, shock and a little bit of sickness. While being used to being used as a human lab rat before; this was scarier than anything that had happened in the past.

"Gotta agree with the kid there shitty glasses; you just got rid of his dick and replaced it with a vagina and a great rack" Levi stated bluntly. While finding Eren annoying most days and a pain in the ass; he had to admit. He looked pretty smoking as a girl.

"Not helping Levi" Hange muttered crossly. She knew this was a huge shock on Eren but she needed to see what her body was like as a girl; and how this affected her titan shifting.

"How long does it last?!" Eren snapped anxiously. How long was he going to be stuck in this body?

"About a year; I did tell you earlier" Hange said nervously her tone blunt. She had told Eren that before he downed the drug to begin with; but he obviously hadn't heard her.

"I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR A YEAR!" Eren snapped angrily. She got to her feet and stormed towards the freezer in which his/her samples were now kept.

She looked at herself in the door and just about passed out all over again. This day was like a bad dream; only it was actually happening.

Instead of the short tussle of hair Eren usually saw; there was now a shoulder length amount of hair with V shaped bangs. His female body had great curves, a well toned body and a nice butt. He had a sharp chin and his eyes were even bigger; but above all he had massive boobs.

She slid down the front and curled up on the floor her face now planted on the door. Nobody was going to take her seriously like this; because Eren was naturally loud mouthed they would just tease him/her.

Levi feeling pity on the teen approached the new female Eren; he placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Eren it's not all bad; there are many benefits to being stuck like this" he said comfortingly.

"Yeah? Like what?" Eren sniffled crossly. He hated Captain Levi seeing him like this; it was completely humiliating.

"Well your new body will be faster and more agile; the female form is also a lot more agile" Levi explained calmly trying to soothe the angst teen.

"I guess" Eren sniffled tearfully. While male survey cops were fast, deadly and efficient; female survey cops were like ninja's and way more agile and flexible.

"You can now show your emotions more easily without having the piss taken out of you" Levi continued glad that this method was working.

"That's true" Eren agreed her tone becoming more positive.

Levi smiled; his words and advice were working and Eren was becoming his/her normal self again. "That and if you wish you can partake in bi-curious activities" he suggested in an amused tone.

Eren flushed bright red; he had never considered that. While in his male form he had considered it; he never tried it out of fear of being judged. Now he/she had been given the chance in this new body.

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN LEVI!" Eren cried happily and leapt into the captain's arms. Thanks to his positive words he/she now felt much better about the situation.

Levi blushed as the new busty and cuter version of Eren leapt into his arms; he felt his body tingle slightly as he felt her busts pressed against his chest. He was now left speechless of what was happening.

Hange meanwhile said nothing but fixed her glasses which were now gleaming at this change of events. Perhaps Levi could now act on his impulses to have some fun with Eren like he had always wished.

"Eren; I think we shoulder alter your name to something more feminine while you're like this" Levi muttered trying to distract himself.

Hange put her blackmail on hold and spoke up "That's true; but we shouldn't change it too much" she said interrupting the little love fest going on between the two of them. God she was going to enjoy taking the piss out of Levi for this.

She smiled at the young teen sweetly "How about Erin; it sounds similar to your birth name after all" she suggested kindly.

Eren smiled "I love it; what do you think Captain?" she said gazing up at Levi with her sparkling green orbs.

Levi felt his knee's turn weak and his face turning redder; while he would never admit it. Younger girls were always very adorable compared to annoying, motherly figures like Petra or Hange.

If Hange wasn't here watching right now he would kiss the crap out of female Eren. Afterward things would probably escalate from there; but that was only if she riled him up even further. He was better at controlling himself than bloody teenagers for Christ's sake.

He looked away quietly trying to not look Eren in the face "It...It's very cute" he muttered quietly.

"YAAAY! I'm so glad you approve!" Erin cried happily. While he wasn't so glad about being changed before; he was now getting used to the perks that would come with being a female.

While Erin hugged the hell out of her Captain; Hange just stood in the background stifling a laugh that desperately wanted to erupt. Female Eren was just so damn cute and seeing Levi effected like this was just too funny.

Levi saw her expression and shot her an angry glare; his eyes said " _Don't you say a fucking word"._

Hange smirked in amusement; she would milk this for all it was worth. However this was going to be her private joke that she would bring up every so often. After all it wasn't everyday she got to mess with him like this.


	2. C2: Just be yourself Eren

It had been decided that Levi would share a room with Eren during his stay as a girl. Namely because he was the only one who could take his titan form alone; but also because he showed no interest in attacking girls.

Eren hadn't disagreed as she trusted Captain Levi with everything she had; but also because she didn't want to face Mikasa. Word had already gotten out of her transformation and she knew that her sister would go ape shit. Yes she didn't admit it; but there were times even Mikasa scared her with her actions.

Mikasa was already over protective enough as it was; if she saw her as a girl she wouldn't let anyone near her. She didn't hate Mikasa but she tended to overreact about _everything_. So yes seeing her was out of the question.

Jean would most likely tease the crap out of her on sight; they didn't get along well as it was so she argued with him. The fact that he was now a she; made things worse as he wouldn't take her seriously. He was already drawn to her sister; so he could use her new body to blackmail her or worse but she didn't want to think about it.

She couldn't deal with them right now; yes she knew Mikasa would be worried but she needed space. Only an hour ago had she been changed from a _boy_ into a _girl_ due the drug Hange gave her.

Hange would still perform tests on Eren to see how his abilities had changed in his new body. She had also given him pads and painkillers to deal with the annoying fucker known as a period; which he would experience in this new body.

"Say Captain Levi?" Eren said quietly her tone hesitant. She barely spoke the guy as it was; but somehow she had ended up becoming his roommate. However he was so passive towards women that she guessed he wasn't really bothered by them anymore.

"Hmm?" Levi asked monotone voice. He had somewhat forgotten Erin's cute face from earlier; not to mention the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest. It was using all his self control not to hug her right now with her sad face.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble" Eren said apologetically her tone sad. She was already a pain in the ass to him as it was; now he had to babysitter for a year till this was up.

He had his own problems to worry about; planning their next moves, meetings about their current military plans, making sure she didn't transform into a titan, training himself and now having to babysit her.

However while this wasn't her fault in any way; she still somehow felt annoyed that she was causing these problems. On top of that her old clothes had been sent out so she had to wear new ones; and her uniform had been altered to fit the new form.

Levi stopped; he wasn't mad at Erin for the problems that were going on. Hange was the cause of this and he was more annoyed at what she had dumped on him. In no way did he blame the teen; but he was very frustrated.

The other problem was how kawaii Erin was as a female. From her adorable face both sad and angry; it hit his core. On top of that her butt was quite well shaped, she had nice curves and her breasts were very shapely (basically big)

He turned to the younger cop quietly and placed his hands on her face making her blush "Erin; I'm not mad at you. None of this was your fault and blaming yourself won't make a difference" he said firmly.

Eren's cheeks turned red and her heart skipped a beat; she had never been this close to anyone before. She was used to being affectionate with close friends but not her fellow teammates. "Captain..." she said quietly her brown eyes filled with surprise.

"Just keep being yourself; however be aware of the dangers around you that _aren't_ Titans" he warned firmly. While Eren was like this he would be her self proclaimed lover; that way nobody could go against him. However it wasn't in his nature to be vocal about such things; instead he would show with his actions.

Males apart from him were pigs; hormonal bags of shit who saw women as objects of lust. Jacked off all day, whined, sat on their ass, manipulated women and complained. There were the few males he could stand but most he hated.

Eren blinked then clicked; now she was a woman she was faster but physically weaker. Yes she could defend herself but a guy could easily overpower her. That was what Levi was trying to explain.

Eren smiled gently "I will Captain; but I'm glad it's you who will protect me" she said fondly. The idea of Levi defending her in this body was very romantic; like something out a romance design.

Levi felt a shot of adrenaline and lust run through him; not only had the words hit him but her cute face had. Damn it he was so weak to the female Eren's charms it was laughable.

He removed his hands and sighed heavily; he needed a shower as soon as he got back in order to clear his head. He then turned around "We best get back; you must be tired from stressing out so much. I'll have food sent to the room later along with some bed clothes" he said firmly.

"Y...Yes!" Eren stammered nervously. She couldn't believe how kind and concerned Levi was around her; it was quite surprising. She always thought he was cold and uncaring; simply doing his job.

For the longest time she had been crushing on Levi in her previous body too. However she hadn't said anything as to not embarrass her captain; but now that she had a female body she could act on her feelings.

" _I don't know if I'm his type; or if I can please him. But I really like Levi and I want to be with him for the short time I have"_ Eren thought to herself.

 _ **In Room**_

Eren sat on the bed quietly clenching her hands into fists; she had a giant towel on her lap for when it was her turn. Levi had gone first which she had complied considering it was his room.

They would be sharing a bed as Levi had a giant double bed; however she planned on sleeping as far from his as possible. While she knew Levi wasn't that type of guy; she herself was a teenager with raging hormones.

She had never shown her body to anyone; and she would be showing a lot of herself in bed to him. Thankfully she had a giant bed shirt but god knows how Levi dressed for bed; she just prayed not nude or she would have a stage 3 nosebleed.

Eventually the bathroom door opened and she internally screamed. Her stomach dropped and her mind went blank. Half of her was dying inside the other was screaming like a fan girl on steroids.

Levi was wearing a short towel around his waist; another around his head drying his hair. Water droplets rippled over his toned body like rain; his cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower.

"I'm done; you go clean yourself off" Levi ordered firmly. The panic attack Erin had earlier would have caused him to sweat. Also Showers were a good form of relaxation; and in this case Erin needed it.

"Y...Yes!" Eren cried nervously jumping to her feet. She rushed towards the bathroom gently brushing against Levi. He was soft and gentle; making her blush harder.

She slammed the door behind her quickly; she didn't want to look Levi in the eye or she would act like a fan girl. His body had been so amazing she could feel herself burning inside with desire.

Meanwhile Levi simply stood there confused; Eren had been rather jumpy since changing his form. While he knew Eren wasn't mad at him; he never acted this way before. He wondered if there was something she was hiding.

 _ **In bathroom**_

Eren leaned against the door quietly; her heart beating like a jackhammer; the image of Levi's semi naked form imprinted on her mind. Her core tingled badly and she had the urge to touch herself.

"Levi-san" she muttered quietly. She clenched at her chest and bit her lip; she wanted to touch him bad; she wanted him to touch her even more so.

She gripped her chest with her hand and bit her lip; she couldn't think like this. Levi was in the other room and what if he didn't like her back? She was so full of many feelings right now it was hard to think.

She shook her head frustratedly and turned on the shower head; slowly she began to strip while taking in her new form. She really was well built and toned; it was quite impressive.

" _Is this body Levi-san's type?"_ she wondered curiously. He never really spoke about what his female interest was; so she had no idea what he liked in a woman.

Slowly she finished undressing and stood under the shower head. She sighed heavily as the water hit her body; it was soothing feeling after all that had happened. However how she was gonna cope with this for a year?!

"What am I gonna do?" Eren muttered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not ready yet captain

Erin turned off the shower quietly sighing at the feeling of being clean. It was amazing how relaxing a simple shower could be to a person. It did feel weird though; cleaning certain body parts that didn't used to be there.

Slowly she climbed out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself. Seeing two bumps under the towel was definitely strange. It was like being in some form of a drugged up dream; except it wasn't.

She tightened the grip of towel around her and started to dry her hair with the smaller one. Even in her other form she hated having wet hair because it dampened her clothes. When she was satisfied with it less soaked feeling she hung it up on the back of the door.

Quietly she opened the door and stepped out "Thank you for letting me use you're shower captain" she said quietly her tone grateful. She just prayed to god he was dressed so that she wouldn't have another heart attack.

Levi looked up and tightened his grip; his eyes widened to their full capability. His mind went completely blank and he couldn't stop staring. Eren's body...his female form was just stunning.

She had such shapely curves; her long alluring legs, her large well proportioned breasts and those big green eyes. As a girl Eren was by far the most hypnotizing human being he had ever come across.

Erin saw him staring and blushed; Hange hadn't delivered her clothes yet so she would have to just stay in bed for a while. She slowly made her way from the bathroom and decided to just hide under covers.

Then she remembered that this was _Levi's_ room; they would be sharing a bed. This caused her to blush harder. She'd really walked into this one; this would have been so less awkward had she been in her male form.

"Erin..." Levi said sternly. He wanted to see more of Erin's body; to appreciate it in further detail. Him being her superior she couldn't disobey an order either; or the result was punishable.

"YES SIR" she said quickly. She was no on edge and she had probably made him mad. I mean she had taken a bit too long in the shower.

Levi gestured with his index finger for her to approach; he preferred subtle methods over huge gestures. He hated making a scene or getting unwanted attention; it was too bothersome.

Erin swallowed nervously and approached him; she was really scared but she trusted him. He wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of others; it was against his moral code.

She felt her legs shaking beneath her and her heart slamming underneath her chest. While she had been crushing on Captain Levi for a while; she wasn't really confident in approaching him. She stopped when she was close to him but not right beside him.

Levi looked up at her and he felt a shudder run through his body all the way to his core. He could smell her shampoo and her body was rippled with water droplets. Holy shit Erin was a stunning specimen of a human.

"Captain..." she said nervously. She had a feeling she knew what this was about; the other hoped it was because he had clothes for her.

Levi suddenly gripped her arm and pulled her onto his lap so quickly she didn't have time to think. The latter cried out suddenly at the contact and sudden turn of events.

Erin felt herself being pulled forward and cried out in surprise as she realized what was going on. She eventually found herself being pulled onto the Captain's lap; in nothing but a towel.

As she crashed against him she gripped her towel for dear life; she wanted to preserve what little dignity she had right now. Her face flushed bright red and her heart raced like a hammer on steroids.

The captain himself was barely dressed; his towel still around his waist and the other smaller one around his neck. He smelled like body wash and manly shampoo; it was damn near intoxicating.

Erin swallowed nervously; how had things gotten into this situation? She was aware that Petra had harboured feelings for him up until her death; but wasn't he with Hange now?

"Erin" Levi said solemnly his steely gray eyes intense. He wanted to admire this form and see what treasures awaited him. However he didn't want to take Erin without consent; besides he didn't know if the latter even liked him back.

Slowly he reached up and pulled on Erin's towel loosening it; the latter gasped in shock and held her arms close to her chest. She was really determined to keep herself covered in some form.

"Captain...what are you doing?" she asked anxiously. She always believed him to have little to no interest in women; so why was he doing this?

"Remove your arms" he said firmly. For now he would make do with foreplay than actual sex. It would allow Erin to get a taste of what was to come; while also satisfying his curiosity.

Erin complied but was hesitant to do so; in both forms she was a virgin. She had never been held or touched by anyone in this manner. The feeling was alien to her and she didn't know how to act.

Levi breathed heavily as Erin's shapely bosom was revealed; her skin was like ivory and so silky smooth. Her breasts were well formed and had lovely nipples; he wondered how responsive they were.

Erin held her hands on her lap tightly in balled fists. She was just about dying of embarrassment and humiliation. She was so scared and yet excited about the situation.

Slowly Levi raised his hand up to her breast and held it in his hand; she cried out at the sudden contact. She was very responsive and he liked that about her.

He smirked and caressed it slowly kneading it and stroking it; the latter squirmed and turned even redder than before. She could feel herself burning inside from the sensations she was feeling.

"So soft; you really have some nice breasts here Erin" he teased his tone the same as always. He could tease a person while still wearing the same poker face he always did.

Erin bit her lip and grabbed his knee with one hand; she was using all her mental strength not to moan right now. He was really good at hitting the nerves on her chest; and teasing her with it.

"And your nipples are really perky; I wonder how responsive they are" Levi teased superiorly. They were pink and perky; just like small rosebuds begging to be tended to.

"W...Wait Captain Levi..." Erin begged; she wasn't used to such things. She knew Levi was older than her so he obviously was used to such things; but for her this was her first time.

She knew for every female before they had sex there would be discomfort; the sharp feeling of pain when her hymen broke. It was said to be worse when you were nervous; and she was really fucking nervous.

She did like Levi ever so much; she really did. But she just wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for such a thing. Yes she was aware that it would be annoying to make him wait but she just wasn't ready to give herself to him.

Before she could respond he pinched one causing her to cry out and almost fall. She didn't hate the feeling; but she just wanted to rest. While Levi had comforted her earlier she wasn't very used to her form yet. Hell it would be interesting during training considering she lacked her previous strength.

"Such a cute voice Erin" he teased smirking. He was very tempted to check out her response below too.

With that Erin slapped his hand away; she knew where this would lead and she didn't want that yet. While she didn't mind Levi taking control sex was also about consent; and he didn't have hers at all right now.

Levi looked shocked at first then got mad; she had just slapped her captain. God she was in for it later.

"I'm sorry Captain but I can't" Erin said sharply and slid off his lap onto the floor. She managed to grab her towel and cover her front. Her actions caused Levi to pout and frown crossly.

She just wanted to sleep right now; she was mentally exhausted from all the stress she had been under since changing. What was worse was the fact she would have to face Jean and Mikasa tomorrow.

She clenched one hand on her lap while holding the towel before her protectively "I like you a lot sir; but you've done this before I haven't. I'd respect that before you try anything I am at least consenting first" she said sharply.

Levi was confused for a minute then clicked onto what Erin meant. He was quite stunned to know she was a virgin; he always thought she was in a relationship with Mikasa. However he was relieved to know he would be her first.

He reached out his hand slowly and placed it atop her head gently "I'm sorry Erin I had no idea; I won't do anything like that until you ask me to" he said gently.

Erin blushed gently and smiled "Thank you captain" she said quietly.


	4. C4: Can I call you big sister?

Erin sat quietly around the table in her survey uniform not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone was staring at her like some weird animal and it was creeping her out; about the only people who treated her normally were Petra, Hange and Levi. Nothing had changed about her; apart from her new body she was still the same person on the inside.

They had just finished dinner and were now drinking tea quietly; however in this state Erin knew that if she drank she would get hiccups. So instead she sat with her head bowed and her fists in balls on her lap. She prayed that at some point Levi would say they were going back to the room; at least then she could relax a little more.

Petra who was sat opposite her gave her a sympathetic look; since Erin wasn't used to being in this form it would be very alien to her. That and it didn't help that Oluo wouldn't stop staring at the poor girl. He had never been keen on Erin back in her original form; now as a girl he acted just as cold towards her.

She cleared her throat suddenly "You know Erin; I always thought you had pretty eyes but they really stand out more in your female form" she said casually breaking the tension. Before Hange administered the drugs she had always thought Eren a cute little guy; something like a little brother to her. Now seeing that same person as a girl made the cuteness the young teen had overflow in waves.

Erin blushed and looked up shyly to face Petra; she had never really received a compliment before in either form. She swallowed nervously "You...You mean it?" she said shyly. Somehow to hear such a thing from someone as girly as Petra was it felt very soothing; especially because she was a tomboy in either forms.

Petra smiled "Of course; I wish my eyes were as pretty as yours" she said sweetly. She had come to accept her colour of eyes; but as a child she had wished for blue ones. Eren's eyes were a piercing teal green and were utterly stunning; you could get lost in them for hours and let time pass freely.

Erin squirmed in her seat quietly; she wasn't used to receiving compliments and mainly insults. She wasn't nicknamed "Suicidal bastard/Bitch" for nothing; but some of them could be quite cruel. A lot of them were based on him/her being a mama's boy or how Mikasa was always saving his/her ass. There were a few people who threw shade below the belt that even Jean and Connie thought were below the belt.

Levi saw her squirming and raised an eyebrow "What's up brat? You need the bathroom?" he said bluntly his tone hinting humour. A few of the other core members tried not to choke on their drinks; a few others coughed awkwardly. There were few in the team that could actually handle Levi's dark humour.

"Captain!" Petra scolded crossly. That would have been fine had Erin been in his male form; but saying it to the young cop as a girl was _not_ appropriate. Hell saying such things to a girl was considered harassment; even if Levi was a superior.

Levi ignored Petra's outburst and kept his gaze on Erin; she looked even cuter when she was embarrassed. He was looking forward to getting more reactions out of her in the future. His primal nature wondered what kind of face she would make when she was writhing beneath someone as sensations hit her in waves.

Erin swallowed awkwardly "I...I'm not really used to compliments" she said quietly. When you spent a large part of your life being insulted; hearing nice things became alien. A few other members _including_ Levi were stunned; did Erin's mother never say nice things to him? Did the other trainee corps bully the kid?

Petra smiled and ruffled Erin's hair "Well get used to it; coz here we dish em out like second helpings at a family dinner!" she said cheerfully. The idea of someone bullying Erin upset her; nobody deserved to be treated in such a way; because during these times allies were needed not more enemies.

Erin's expression softened and she look at Petra quietly; a small smile appeared on her face. She felt relieved to have an older sister figure like Petra on the team; it would be helpful over her time as a girl.

Despite the fact that she was a soldier who faced danger every day; Petra was unusually optimistic and gentle. She never once acted coldly or treated Erin with disrespect; hell she didn't even treat her like a kid either.

"Um...Petra-san?" Erin said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Petra said curiously her smile still on her face; God Erin was so cute she would have made chocolate melt.

Erin hummed nervously hesitating; she hated embarrassing people and right now she was probably going to do so. But Petra was just so nice and she looked up to her in a way; mainly for being the only female member on Levi's team.

Levi sighed heavily; as a girl Erin's indecisiveness was both annoying and cute. However he wasn't in the mood for it; so she would have to just come out and say it. "You obviously have something on your mind Erin; so just say it before Petra falls asleep" he said crossly sipping his tea.

Erin bit her lip and closed her eyes "CAN I CALL YOU BIG SISTER?!" she cried loudly her tone filled with anxiety. The entire room went quiet and not a word was spoken; everyone's expressions went blank except for Levi's.

"SO CUTE!" Petra burst out suddenly glomping Erin; she couldn't stand it he was just too fucking cute. She knew Eren had admired her before but hearing it as a girl was just too much. Her heart melted with how cute she was.

She had been born an only child with no siblings; so having a younger scout think of her that way was lovely. But when it was Eren of all people; then it was just too damn cute.

Erin was caught off guard by Petra's sudden show of affection and almost fell over. She blinked innocently as Petra smothered her.

Petra pulled away quickly her brown eyes shining with adoration "You can call me big sister as much as you want Erin; If you ever need _anything_ just come to me!" she said excitedly trying not to cry from happiness.

Erin felt a feeling of relief wash over her. The fact that she would have another female member on the team to help her out was a relief. It was confusing enough being trapped in this form.

Levi smiled slightly; he was glad to see Petra so happy with Erin. He had heard she was an only child from Hange; being able to have a younger scout think of her as an older sister must be very emotional for her.

Petra noticed his smile and smirked "So captain you aren't miserable; it seems Erin's sweet gesture warms even your heart" she teased cheekily.

It was rare that Levi ever showed any form of emotion in front of anyone; while he wasn't heartless he never changed his expression. When he did it was incredibly rare; so they always called him out when he did.

Levi clicked his teeth crossly; god the minute he changed his expression from something serious he was automatically popular. "Not really; just means someone else can babysit Erin when I'm too busy" he muttered crossly.

He didn't really mind looking after Erin; though it could be tiring. In his new female form the brat was a lot easier to deal with; and all her mannerisms he found annoying before were now cute.

However there was no way in hell he was ever going to admit such a thing; if people knew he was capable of being a softy he would never hear the end of it.

Petra's smirk grew; she had caught him and he was trying to deny it "Softy" she muttered playfully under her breath. While he was capable of being the most merciless and blood thirsty being known to man; he was also capable of being the most gentle, tender and caring individual too.

Levi glared at her sharply anger and embarrassment filling him; he hated how well his best friend could read him. It wasn't even funny how well she knew him sometimes; because she could tease the crap out of him.

"Whatever" he muttered coldly sipping his tea. He was capable of being a gentle person; however he would never admit that to anyone. _never_


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping with the captain

Erin made her way quietly back to the room with Levi. She had enjoyed herself with the others but was kind of relieved to be away. While she was good at handling situations in her male form; as a girl everything was overwhelming.

She got way more stares from people; especially guys which was unsettling. She always had to watch her back when walking up stairs as she felt like people were looking at her butt. And just eating was a problem; because she felt self conscious eating certain foods without guys getting a boner.

However she was glad to be away from them for the time being. She sighed heavily with relief; she could finally relax and simply enjoy her evening. She hated to admit it but Hange had been a bit grabby since her becoming a girl.

Most days it just ranged from patting or ruffling her hair in a playful gesture. However some days it ranged to chest groping and suddenly jumping up on her and grabbing her waist or trying to get a peek down her shirt.

Levi raised his eyebrow suspiciously "Am I boring you Erin?" he questioned sharply. He didn't realize she preferred better company. He was aware he wasn't talkative; but he was not exactly boring company whatsoever.

Erin flinched nervously "No sir! Not at all!" she panicked anxiously. She just wasn't used to being around such important and energetic people. It was quite draining and she didn't know how he handled it so well.

Levi frowned and peered at her intently; he felt like she was lying for his sake. He hated people would simply act a certain way for the sake of keeping up an appearance. He was an adult; he could take criticism well after all. I mean being in the core he was more than used to gossip and bullshit from others.

Eren shivered under his gaze and bowed her head "In truth your teammates are just a bit overwhelming. Plus I get the feeling that Oluo hates me even more as a girl" she explained quietly. Oluo had been harsh on her as a guy; but even more so as a girl. He really didn't trust her in either form and treated her very coldly.

Levi's gaze softened; he recalled as a guy Erin had been socially awkward. However as a girl things had got even more complicated. He did plan on having words with Hange about her behaviour around Erin.

He reached out and ruffled her head gently "They may seem like strange people or unfriendly sometimes. But I have my utmost faith in them and would not replace them for anyone else" he explained firmly.

Erin's worries eased with that comment; she knew Petra was nice but it would take time to get used to the others. However she felt that once she earned their trust they would get on fine. Of course like most relationships they would take time to build trust; but what relationship didn't after all?

"Ok sir; I trust you" she said quietly. The captain may have been a lot of things; but he was not a liar. That she knew very well indeed. He could be intimidating but she had faith in him.

Levi smiled a little after seeing her relief; she really was cute. However he wondered what her body would be capable now as a shifter and a soldier. However he had suspicions that her physical strength would be lacking; however her speed and agility would have enhanced greatly. But they would need to test that theory later on.

 _ **Later in chambers**_

Levi sat quietly on his bed reading a book; he had stripped down to his shirt and trousers. Everything else had been taken off and was laid across a chair quietly. He didn't like to wear lots of clothes to bed; they got creased and smelled like body odour. He found such things to be repulsive and disgusting; who enjoyed being a sweaty mess?

Erin appeared out of the bathroom quietly her hair tied in a messy bun and wearing a baggy shirt. She felt awkward about sharing a bed with the captain in this new body. I mean anyone would act weird in front of the person they liked after all; it was basic human nature to act weird around a person you were attracted to.

Levi looked up from his book quietly admiring her attire "You done cleaning up?" he questioned firmly. He liked people to be well cleaned and removed of dirt should be come into contact with them.

"Yes sir! I even cleaned my fingernails!" Erin responded firmly. She had cleaned every nook and cranny she could think of. That way the captain would not find her repulsive in any way.

Levi hummed in approval; he then closed his book "Very well; we shall retire now then" he responded bluntly. However the idea of her falling into lust in his embrace was very enticing.

Erin stiffened and tightened her fists; she was going to be sharing a bed with Levi? I mean he had groped her chest the other day but she wasn't used to being alone with him.

He teased everyone and made multiple dirty jokes like it was nothing. However he had made it clear he was not one to force himself on a woman. But that didn't stop her from feeling awkward around him.

Levi saw her hesitation and gave her a suspicious look "What? Rather sleep on the floor?" he retorted sharply. He didn't mind if she did; but he was hurt that she didn't feel uncomfortable around him.

Erin shook her head quickly "No sir; it's just..." she trailed off shyly. She had never shared a bed with anyone before. Granted until she was 12 she shared a bed with her adopted sister Mikasa but that was it. She wasn't used to anyone being affectionate with her whatsoever; not since her mother's death.

Levi sighed heavily "I won't do anything to you Erin; not until you give me permission. Now get over here" he retorted crossly. He would rather when he did eventually fuck her; it would be consenting and mutual.

Erin relaxed at that then approached the bed quietly but made sure to go around to the right side. She didn't want to bother Levi when she got into his bed for the night. She then climbed into the bed slowly not looking at him. She then pulled up the sheet quietly "Well then...goodnight sir" she said politely.

Levi watched her get into bed quietly; he was somewhat annoyed that she avoided him. Did she really hate being around him that much? He huffed crossly then put down his book; he then blew out the candle and pulled the sheet over himself and climbed into bed.

The pair lay there in the darkness quietly; Levi laid facing towards Erin his steely grey eyes pinned onto her back. He had heard that Erin had not been one who liked authority figures even as a guy. This raised flags on what Erin's home life had been like as a child and if she had been abused earlier in life.

Erin laid uncomfortably in the dark with the captains eyes pinned onto her back. Part of her was scared; the other was somewhat aroused. " _I probably didn't dry my hair properly; so he's annoyed that I'll get the pillow wet"_ Erin thought to herself anxiously.

Levi lay in the darkness watching the teen wriggle awkwardly. She smelled like shampoo and her body radiated heat. It was somewhat alluring and he found himself drawn to her.

" _She smells very good; and her attire isn't bad either"_ he thought to himself quietly. The fact that she was unaware of her sexuality made her more appealing. Slowly he moved closer to the teen edging across the bed. As he grew closer he reached out an arm slowly to touch her.

Erin jolted as she felt an arm snake around her waist and the body of her captain press against her. She still couldn't believe this wasn't really a dream and this was really happening.

"Um sir what..." Erin stammered nervously. Even now she found his actions confusing; he was probably doing all the things he did to gather information. She guessed that he grabbed her breast before to read her reaction. Hange had mentioned that her female body would come with different reactions and changes.

"Shut up...your warm and smell nice" Levi snapped sleepily. She was like a warm teddy bear or human comforter. She was really soft and warm; the female body was an amazing thing. Very different to the fundamentals of the male anatomy indeed.

Erin blushed wildly and gripped one of her hands into fists. She felt her heart race within her chests and her cheeks flush a little. She had never heard such things from the captain as a guy. But it made her happy none the less to hear such things.

"Well...Goodnight sir" Erin stammered quietly. This position was awkward for her; but she was kind of happy about it.

However Levi didn't answer and all she heard was gentle breathing. She had no idea he was this tired. However given his hardworking job and multiple duties it wasn't surprising.

She then smiled to herself and eased into a fetal position and leaned into his back. Maybe her changing into a girl wasn't so bad after all.


	6. C6: Another ally

**So...Jean finds out about Eren's transformation. Thought it might be interesting to create a love triangle with him and Levi after Fem Eren.**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and please review :)**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin sighed heavily as she brushed straw and dirt out of the stables. She had been put on stable duty with Kirstein of all people. Of all the people to see her like this she had hoped he would be last on the list.

"He's gonna have a heart attack when he sees me like this" she muttered crossly. He always had been a pain in the ass. No doubt he would tease the shit out of her like this. If he tried to tell anyone she would kick his nuts so hard they would shrink back into his body faster than he could say "oops".

As if on cue she heard the door to the stables open and Jean sigh heavily. They had a strong rivalry yet respect for each other. She just hoped he wouldn't be a dick and would keep it to himself.

"Bit early aren't you Yeager? I thought you hated horses" Jean teased cheekily. He hated the nickname he always gave him. He had heard from Hange that Eren was already down at the stables. He stopped mid walk when he saw an unfamiliar brunette with nice breasts, a killer body and the same piercing eyes as Eren.

He blushed wildly and look apologetic; he had just been as ass to some poor random recruit "Sorry I was under the intention I was working with Yeager today" he said awkwardly. Apart from Mikasa he had never been affected by a woman in such a way.

Erin wanted to tease the crap out of him but knew his reaction would be much more amusing. She walked up to Jean quietly causing him to stiffen at her sudden interest in him.

She smiled warmly causing him to blush harder; she then closed her eyes "Your late horseface" she said sharply her smile still plastered on her face. The look on his face was totally worth it.

Jean went quiet for about a good ten minutes before the buttons clicked. His face went pale and he just about had a heart attack. "YEAGER?!" he yelled loudly his voice filled with shock and disbelief. How the fuck had Eren turned into a girl? And an insanely hot one at that!

Erin sighed heavily; she would have to tell him but he would have to keep his dumb mouth shut. If he went about blabbing she would never hear the end of it from Mikasa.

"Hange wanted to take notes and see what changes my body and titan form would go through as the opposite gender" she explained awkwardly. She knew it was a lot to take in; hell she was having a hard time adjusting too. Given that she was more conscious of her body. Every day she was learning new things about it.

"B...but...how did...your body...how long are you stuck like this?" Jean babbled awkwardly still in shock. Was this permanent? Would Eren be stuck like this forever? Then again female Eren was a better adjustment in his opinion. But still a lot of things would be different for her now.

Eren blinked and sighed heavily "A year at least; Hange wants a thorough report. Which means I gotta deal with all the shit that comes with being a woman" she explained crossly. She had been warned by Hange about hormones, a change of sexual arousal/feeling horny, periods and the new attitude from men. It would be hard but she would learn to adjust in time.

Jean blinked; Eren was stuck like this for a year? Man that was going to be rough. He coughed awkwardly and looked at his feet "You...I mean...were you scared?" Jean asked awkwardly. Being changed into the opposite gender suddenly would have been scary for anyone; new alien feelings and changes that you had no control over. God that sucks

Erin blinked and blushed a little touched by his concern. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "I mean...yeah I was but I'm adjusting". She hadn't expected Jean to be so sympathetic; it was kind of nice.

"How long you been like this so far?" Jean asked curiously. Given how calm she was being about it; he guessed a while. I mean what else could you do but get used to it?

Erin rubbed her chin thoughtfully "About...2 weeks at most. But I'm adjusting pretty well" she admitted. Petra and Hange had been helpful with advice and clothing. Sure it had been rough but they had helped out massively.

Jean scoffed at her laid back attitude to her situation "2 weeks?! How can you be so chill after such a short period of time?" he asked anxiously. If it was him he would have gotten used to it but would still be twitchy. Hell there would be new things to learn every day.

Eren smiled "I catch onto stuff pretty quickly as a girl; fast learner Y'know. Plus Hange and Petra have been really helpful" she admitted cheerfully. It was times like this she was glad she had female members in the core. They could help her out in this awkward situation.

Jean chuckled "Lucky you; being on the survey core I bet you get babied quite a bit" he chided stiffly. He had noticed that Eren had become quite a favourite in the core and Petra adored him. Granted Mikasa got a bit jealous of her but toned down after learning Eren saw her as a mother figure.

Eren smiled "Oh yeah I'm Hange's guinea pig still; but it's not all bad. Petra is babying me even more than before and well..." she trailed off awkwardly. She had almost forgotten about the incident last night.

Since then Captain Levi had acted different about her too. He looked at her differently, he treated her differently and he certainly showed more interest in her. She blushed at the memory of him grabbing her breasts and sleeping beside him.

Jean saw her blush and raised an eyebrow "Well what? Has something happened while you've been like this?" he asked suspiciously. Had someone walked in on her or something? Women did have to deal with perverts which wasn't very fair on them.

Eren snapped out of her daze and coughed awkwardly "It's just...Captain Levi..." she explained nervously. He knew this may be interpreted the wrong way; but she didn't intend to make it sound that way.

Jean's eyes lit up and he became more suspicious "What about him?" he asked curiously. Who knew he had a thing for younger women? Given how he was a known to be popular with them it wasn't surprising.

Eren tightened the grip on her broom so much it squeaked "He...that is...since I became like this he..." she trailed off her face radiating heat. God this was so awkward to say in front of Jean of all people.

"What has he felt you up or something?" Jean asked bluntly not realizing he had hit it right on the nose. He had been joking of course but he never would have guessed he had been right.

Eren froze and cracked the top of the broom off suddenly. The top piece clattered to the floor but she didn't even notice. The two stood in silence quietly as reality hit them. God this was an awkward situation right now. Thank god they were alone right now.

Jean blinked then his own face lit up with embarrassment "WAIT SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled loudly his tone almost a squeak. Who knew the captain of the survey core was such a pervert behind closed doors. He did come across as a sadist anyway.

"SSSSH! Not everyone knows about me yet!" Erin hissed angrily not wanting to attract attention. The last thing she needed was the entire 105th squad coming into and nosing about.

Jean clicked his teeth but grabbed her by the shoulders. Even with Levi's position; sexual harassment was not appropriate towards anyone. It was wrong and disgusting no matter who committed the act.

Erin was stunned at Jean's sudden move towards her. In truth she was quite touched by his concern. However the acts that took place were completely consensual; however it had still been very embarrassing.

"What did he do to you Eren?" he snapped firmly. He would never allow a man to take advantage of a woman no matter who the fucker was. He knew Mikasa would set that guy a new breathing hole if she knew about this. But that could wait till later.

Erin blushed gently "He...I mean...my boobs..." she trailed off shyly losing her voice. But it had felt kind of nice. The female body really was more sensitive than a mans; so many different erogenous zones.

Jean's eyes darkened "He _touched_ your breasts?!" he snapped his tone venomous. Who the fuck did Levi think he was touching a girl so familiarly? Consent was still a thing.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Erin hissed loudly glaring at him. Did he want a fucking audience or something?! She hoped that nobody could hear this; but she was probably asking too much of the universe.

Jean growled crossly and bowed his head. How was she not pissed at him for doing something like that?! "Are you an idiot?! Even if he is captain; sexual harassment is _not_ ok" he muttered angrily. It didn't matter who you were; without consent it was still against the law.

Erin stared at him in awe; she had never seen Jean act like this before in her life. It made him look less like a dick for once. While Levi touching her breasts had been completely consensual; she was still touched that he was worried about her.

She smiled gently "Jean don't worry. He didn't force himself on me I was ok with it. But thanks for worrying about me horseface" she reassured him gently. She never knew he could be so sweet.

Jean perked up a little but still showed concern. His light brown eyes filled with relief "You _promise_ " he asked sternly. Even if he was his superior officer; he would still kick his ass (or at least try to) for doing such a thing.

Erin nodded gently "I promise Jean; but I appreciate your concern" she said gratefully. Guess he could be a nice guy when he wanted. Shame that his pride and temper out shined it.

Jean smiled a little with relief. Even if Eren pissed him off the idea of him being molested against her will by her superior made his blood boil. He then moved away and went to get a broom; if they didn't get this done Levi would give them an earful.

However he would try and keep this secret from the others. Given how it seemed that Eren didn't want a lot of people to know right now. I mean it was still early days after all.

Erin smiled fondly; Jean was an asshole sometimes but he was capable of being a decent human being. It was actually a shame he didn't have a girlfriend (or boyfriend if he was into that). However she would not deny herself the pleasure of teasing him while in this body "You know you can touch them too if you want" she teased cheekily.

Jean just about fell over from shock his body dancing with nerves. Did Eren even realize what she was saying?! "Get back to work!" he snapped crossly embarrassment obvious in his tone. God damn it Eren knew how to mess with people; crude jerk or in this case crude bitch.


	7. C7: Awkward shower

**Jean and Eren bump into each other after cleaning out the stables together**

 **Humor, fluff and awkwardness ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin walked to the showers quietly carrying her towel and bed clothes. She had decided to go to the showers later in the evening in order to have some privacy. There were fewer people about meaning she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew.

They were in another part of the building; however, they were communal so the trainee's as well as the core members could use them. But the adults went before the younger's as to give them privacy.

However, that meant that the showers were unisex meaning the guys and girls could shower at the same time. Sasha had no problem with it; given how dense she could be and how she was a tomboy anyway.

She tended to get along with guys better than girls better than guys anyway; Krista tended to scold her for not acting more like a girl and even Mikasa got worn out by her. However Connie, Jean and the others loved hanging out with her; seeing her as one of the guys.

Mikasa tended to act uncaring unless it was anyone but Eren and Ymir acted like a bulldog around anyone who so much as gave Krista a second glance. All in all the two barely had eyes for anyone but their crush; meaning anyone else was immediately friend zoned.

"At least it will be quieter seeing as everyone else is in bed or relaxing" Erin said with relief. It meant she could enjoy her shower for longer while having some head space for once.

She couldn't wait to get the smell of horse shit from her body and hair; while also getting rid of the accumulation of sweat from her skin. Even as a guy her hygiene standards had been pretty good.

Erin entered the shower blocks quietly and started changing. She groaned slightly as the sweaty clothes peeled off her skin. She would have to wash them when she got back but that could wait till later.

She untied her mini bun at the back of her head tying free her chocolate locks. She then started stripping her clothes from her body as she got ready to shower. Erin never would have thought being naked felt so good; but after cleaning out a stable in the baking heat and carrying it to be burned had been anything but easy.

On top of that after cleaning out the stables she had to clean the horses and scrub the floors causing her hands to hurt. She would sleep well tonight; that was for damn sure. Her body was already starting to ache at the amount of physical work she had done today; she could only imagine how sore she would be in the morning.

"Well….at least I have a legit excuse to call you shit stain now" a familiar voice teased in amusement. While Eren was a jackass in both forms; as a woman, he had a nice ass.

Erin froze gripping her shirt tightly over her chest trying to cover her dignity. Since she had been a boy before; she didn't have any underwear. However, Petra had promised to get her a Gauze at some point.

" _This isn't happening; this isn't happening"_ Erin yelled mentally her body beginning to tense up and her cheeks heating with humiliation. She could only imagine that Jean was loving every moment of this for multiple reasons; fuck her shitty luck right now.

Jean ignored her quietly and began stripping himself of his clothes. Good thing he had brought spare; plus, Levi was doing the laundry so it would be hitting birds with two stones. Once they were done here they could drop of their dirty clothes to be cleaned the next morning without creating a fuss of sorts.

Erin gripped her shirt tighter the sound of undressing ringing in her ears. Usually she wouldn't give a shit; but seeing she was a woman now she had a sense of alertness about her.

Jean saw her hesitating and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What? Going to bed smelling like shit?" he questioned bluntly. That wasn't exactly hygienic and it would only give Levi a reason to get even more pissed off than he usually was on a regular basis.

Erin clicked her teeth crossly "As if I can undress with you here!" she retorted angrily. How could he not see how awkward this was?! Usually this was cool but now that she had a different body this was really embarrassing for her.

Jean hesitated then sighed heavily; knowing this girl was Yeager made it hard to see him anything but who he was. The only thing that had changed was his body not his personality.

"I won't look ok? But we will have to share a shower to save water" Jean explained. Now that it was evening; a few of the showers would be off. He didn't really fancy turning all the knobs to see which ones worked in all honesty.

Erin stiffened; if she had been in her normal she would have understood. But she was a girl making this highly inappropriate. She had body parts she had to cover up and she got a lot more stares than usual both pissing her off and making it awkward as fuck for her.

Jean saw her hesitation and recalled how she mentioned Levi had touched her. He began to click that the older male had probably done something to her when she was vulnerable like this.

The fact that Levi was using his authority to do such a thing pissed him off. Regardless of status or power; consent was not something beyond their knowledge. He shouldn't have made Eren feel like that; he may have been into dominating but Eren clearly was not.

He sighed heavily and placed his hand on his heart with a light slap "I _swear_ on my parents lives not to touch you" he promised sternly. He may have been an ass sometimes and often insulted others; but he was not the type of guy to force himself on others. He had been raised well and would never do such a thing to anyone.

People who did that sort of thing were the worst kinds of people. While he admitted, he was attracted to Eren; he wouldn't do that sort of thing until she showed signs of interest in him. Then he would make his moves; subtly at first then more and more confident as time went by.

Erin relaxed; knowing Jean wouldn't try anything brought her relief. The fact that he had caught onto her concern showed he was a pretty decent guy. "Ok…. but turn your back away from me while cleaning" she asked firmly. She didn't want him to so much as look by accident; she didn't want him getting a boner in the shower.

"Agreed" he said bluntly. At least Eren was more agreeable than usual; plus, his temper was better as a girl than usual. Usually as a guy Eren was a short tempered, sharp tongued and often quick to violence type of guy; now she was a lot more understanding and cautious.

The two then continued stripping out of their filthy smelly clothes to be showered. The idea of washing away the scent of shit from their skin and hair sounded great right about now.

 _ **In showers**_

Water cascaded down the two teenager's bodies quietly as they lathered their bodies in soap washing away the smell of horseshit. God knows their captain had a thing about cleaning; so, they had to be thorough.

Erin scrubbed her dark brown locks thoroughly with shampoo. God knows it was harder to wash than when she was a guy; making sure she got rid of all the soap. However running her hands through it was oddly relaxing; she could get used to this.

Jean washed his own undercut carefully running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. While it didn't really bother him usually; when it was wet, his bangs got in his eyes.

"Pass the soap" Erin asked casually holding her hand out waiting patiently. He was lucky she was in a good mood or she would be snapping at him 24/7. It seemed in this body she got a lot more stressed out than she normally did; which was not fun for her by any means whatsoever.

Jean blinked then realized the soap was on the floor. He sighed heavily and knelt down to pick it up quietly. Why didn't they have holders on the wall to put the soap in? It made more sense after all; rather than keep it on a filthy floor.

"Oi Kirstein! What's taking…" Erin grumbled crossly turning around. She covered her chest as she did so for decency; however, that would do no good in this case. She was completely revealed somewhere else.

Jean turned around with the soap and was met with a heavenly sight but made sure to keep quiet as to not dig himself any deeper. Before him was something he had only ever thought about in fantasy. But here before his very eyes was Erin's female form's most private body part.

Time seemed to stop and the room was filled with heat, tension and silence; the two coming to terms with what was actually happening. Their minds trying to process how to act or what the fuck to say at a time like this!

" _This…. This is…Eren's…."_ Jean thought mentally his heart rate speeding up a mile a minute. It was taking all his mental strength not to pop a boner right now.

Erin realized what was happening; Jean Kirstein was sat before her completely naked his head right in front of her crotch. _Nobody_ but her had seen it so far; so, this was very embarrassing for her.

She had already been felt up by her captain; but now her rival was seeing her pussy! How many humiliations was she going to suffer in this body?! Could she not go one day without being seen in compromising situations?!

"I…. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean…." Jean stammered quietly. He knew he was going to get punched or hit for this; it's not like he meant for this to happen. Knowing Eren's temper this was going to hurt...a great fucking deal.

Erin clicked her teeth; she wanted to hit him so bad for this but she turned around so….it was slightly her fault. She didn't want to attract attention so she would rather stay quiet.

"G…. get up" Erin snapped shyly her cheeks beetroot red; she was so angry right now but hitting Jean would do no good; he had promised to keep his mouth shut after discovering her girl form after all.

"Huh?" Jean stammered nervously. Was she actually _ordering_ him to get a boner? Or just to get off the floor? He was so confused right now. Nothing seemed to make sense and his brain couldn't process what was happening around him.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare horse face!" Erin snapped angrily her tone getting more impatient. This was awkward enough as it was without him staring. Her body was starting to heat up at the idea that he even was looking at her.

Jean realized what she meant and got up slowly; it was his first time seeing such a thing. Despite the fact, he hated Erin a lot of the time; in female form…. he had a nice pussy.

He handed her the soap quietly avoiding her gaze; god now this put him on the same level as Levi; or worse. Way to lose brownie points with Eren's good side after promising to keep it a secret.

"S…Sorry; I didn't know you'd…." Jean explained nervously. He had no warning that she had turned around otherwise he wouldn't have looked; but at least he had the nice memories.

"Its fine!" Erin retorted stiffly her cheeks flushing red. She would rather just forget it ever happened; even if it was only 5 minutes ago. She just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone or it would attract the wrong attention. Plus, she didn't need Mikasa beating the poor guy up despite the fact it was an accident.

Jean turned around again scrubbing his body hard trying to erase the memory from his brain. But holy shit was it hard; he had never seen a vagina before so he was quite panicked about it.

It had been so soft and clean; her clit was pink and her lips were too; but slightly tanned due to her skin colour. She had slight hair above her opening; but carefully trimmed meaning she had been taking care of it.

" _Don't think about; don't think about it!"_ Jean mentally screamed. His body was getting him into deep shit here and he knew Erin would only kick his ass about it.

His skin started to go red from the speed of rubbing his body so hard and lack of concentration. But he couldn't help it; he was fighting against his threatening boner and not looking like a perverted asshole.

Erin was washing herself when she saw the red marks appearing on Jean's skin. He was hurting himself but he wasn't paying attention. "Hey Jean! Damn it…. your arm!" Eren yelled worriedly. That was going to hurt under the heat of the shower; what was wrong with him?

She gripped his arm worriedly causing the boy to stiffen and turn around to face her defensively "DON'T!" he yelled desperately. He hated himself for being as perverted as Levi; getting turned on by Erin when she was feeling confused and vulnerable.

Erin was rather stunned by his sudden lash out. She knew the situation had been awkward but that was no need to hurt himself like that; it had been an accident. "Jean…" she said in surprise. She hadn't meant to snap like that; she had just been annoyed about getting into situations like this since becoming a girl.

"I…. I'll try and forget about it; it may take a while but I'll not say a word!" Jean explained nervously. It was his first time being this close to a girl; or seeing them naked after all.

Of course, his teenage body filled with hormones would react to such a thing. But he would never say anything (out of respect and the desire to not get the shit beaten out of him by Mikasa).

Erin felt a little bad about this; Jean was a guy (and she used to be too) so getting a boner was not something you could control. Thinking about certain things did make you excited after all. She then relented; this was her fault after all so she might as well help him out. Holding back wasn't good for the body and Jean wasn't the bragging type.

After all he had kept his promise and kept her being a girl secret from everyone else. As far as they knew Eren was out on a mission for the core; and she was a girl named Erin Yeager who just happened to share his name.

She hesitated then gripped her right arm covering her chest as she did so. This was kind of awkward to say as it was her first time doing something like this. While she was a guy (mentally) her body was a woman's so this was confusing for her too. But to leave Jean like this would be very cruel; and it would be good repayment for all he had done.

"Should…. I could…. help you out…. If you want…." Erin said shyly. She couldn't believe she was saying this; but after he had been so good as to keep her secret and cautious about her form she felt kind of bad.

God knows she knew if she were a guy right now she would be teasing the fuck out him. But she was a girl right now and she was still partially getting used to the whole experience.

Jean was just as confused as she was about his transformation; he was a teenage guy and here was a naked girl in front of him. He was probably more conflicted than he ever had been in his entire life.

Jean's eyes snapped open but he avoided her gaze. His eyes snapped open and time seemed to stop all over again. Was Eren…. was she offering to get him off? "Erin..." Jean said hesitantly. She didn't have to do this; he could sort himself out after she left after all.

Erin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I…I can leave you alone to deal if you want" she said understandingly. She was a girl right now; so, anything she did now didn't count for anything. It was all part of the experience before she got her normal body back after all.

Jean swallowed nervously; usually he imagined Mikasa being the one to do this and _not_ Eren of all people. But…. Eren was pretty hot as a girl; even if her personality was annoying.

"You…You won't tell anyone?" Jean asked hesitantly. I mean…. she was the one who offered after all. But part of him felt like he would be betraying Mikasa; even if she didn't notice him or seem to return his feelings by any means whatsoever.

Erin blinked then nodded "Not a soul" she confirmed sternly. It could be their own awkward little experience for the two of them to share. Just another awkward experience on the road to growing up and becoming stronger; memories as they called it.

Jean relaxed a little at that his face still filled with embarrassment and confliction about what was even going on right now. "G…. Go ahead" he stammered shyly. God, he couldn't believe this was happening; Eren fucking Yeager about to give him a blowjob. He didn't know if this was a dream or a fucking nightmare!


End file.
